gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Blendin Blandin
|alliance = |goal = To get rid of time anomalies |home = Year 207̃012 |family = |pets = |friends = |minions = |enemies = Dipper Pines; Mabel Pines; Waddles |likes = Rusty Barrel ride at the Mystery Fair |dislikes = Being under pressure; People touching his tape measure time machine |powers = Time travel |weapons = |quote =}} Blendin Blandin is a time traveler from the year 207̃012 (pronounced twenty-sñeventy-twelve) who was sent back in time to Gravity Falls to remove a set of time anomalies created by Dipper and Mabel Pines. History .]] He is first seen in "Tourist Trapped" picking up Mabel's flower hair clip in the bushes when Dipper and Mabel are being attacked by the gnomes. Later, in The Legend of the Gobblewonker, he is seen picking up a calculator when Old Man McGucket is screaming that he saw The Gobblewonker. He appears again in "Headhunters" standing behind the crowd, when Stan Pines unveils his wax figure. When Old Man McGucket is asking his question, Blendin picks up Dipper's shoe and quickly runs off. A photo of him can be seen on Dipper's list of suspects, though he is not visited by the twins. His identity is revealed in "The Time Traveler's Pig" where he was assigned to prevent several anomalies from occurring during the Mystery Fair. While he goes on a ride, Dipper and Mabel steal his time machine and cause the anomalies he was looking for. Blendin gets arrested by the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron, for violating the "Time Traveler's Code of Conduct." He swears revenge on Dipper and Mabel for stealing his time machine by going back in time and preventing their parents from ever meeting. However, his plot must have failed because the twins were still there, unless he created a second (or really, his first) time paradox. Later, the Time Baby, the presumable leader of the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron, forces him to clean up the past. He appears again in "Gideon Rises" right before Stan appears to tell the townspeople that Gideon has been running a scam. Personality Blendin is cautious and timid. He tries to hide his identity as a time traveler, however, he gives away his position when Dipper and Mabel approach him. Blendin reacts in a way that made him look suspicious, he then tries to escape although his time machine was not able to work. When he becomes nervous he sweats and he feels like he needs to confess something and also acts in a way suspicious. Around the end of "The Time Traveler's Pig," he turns from frightened and clumsy to angry and malevolent after the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron arrests him and Blendin swore revenge on the twins, threatening to make sure their parents never meet. Appearance Blendin Blandin is a heavyset, light-skinned bald man. He wears gray and cream goggles and a gray jacket, with simple white shoes. The jacket seems to have a form of camouflage that is controlled by a watch-like device worn on his wrist. The wrist-worn device seems to be extra glitchy as it malfunctions most of the time, like prompting him to steal Grunkle Stan's red screwdriver. He also has five fingers, unlike some characters. On his tool belt, he has a time machine, a device similar in design to a tape measure. It is operated by pulling the tab out to a certain length that corresponds to a certain period of time. Sightings Trivia *His first name combines the words "blend in." Quotes Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:Alternate time periods Category:Creatures